Forgive me
by Hugolienne
Summary: [OS] : Pepper doit parler à Tony Stark, à la fois pour l'accabler de toutes ses reproches après le conflit qui opposa Tony et Steve, et pour lui annoncer quelque chose d'important. Elle n'a pas le choix, et il mérite la vérité même si elle craint fortement sa réaction. ( Attention SPOILER Captain America Civil war )


_Bonsoir, voilà un nouvel OS sur Pepperony tout fluffy ! Bon, je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'introduire donc je vous laisse à votre lecture sans plus de bla bla ! Pour vous situer, la scène se déroule après Captain America Civil war, donc attention aux spoilers !_

 _ENJOY_

* * *

 **Forgive me**

Dans la nuit noire de Malibu, Pepper Potts marchait silencieusement dans le sable mouillé, ses chaussures à la main et laissant ses pieds nus se rafraîchir à chaque vague qui venait s'écraser contre sa peau. Elle laissait ses pensées défiler dans son esprit sans grand contrôle sur celle-ci et un sourire indescriptible flottait légèrement sur ses fines lèvres. Elle réfléchissait même si elle savait que ses tourments ne trouveraient jamais de résultat concret sans que sa moitié n'intervienne elle-même... Elle se mordit la lèvre à cette idée. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'elle et son ancien patron étaient séparés et elle était loin d'être satisfaite de cette situation. Elle avait beau être à l'origine de cette séparation, elle regrettait amèrement d'avoir eu une idée pareille surtout avec ce qu'elle avait découvert, il y avait de cela trois semaines. Mais sa décision n'avait-elle pas été légitime ? Avec les dernières folies de son homme, avait-elle mal agit en s'éloignant de lui après ses moult avertissements ? Non, tout ceci était justifié même si elle regrettait. Elle n'aurait jamais dû partir ainsi... Ultron avait sûrement été la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase de ce qu'elle pouvait supporter, mais elle n'aurait sûrement pas dû l'abandonner... Elle avait fini par prendre un peu recul avec tout ça et avait en même temps réalisé combien ses sentiments pour cet homme étaient forts. Elle se haïssait pour cela, de ne pas avoir sû se contrôler, de ne pas s'être empêchée d'être tombée amoureuse et d'avoir cédé, d'être tombée dans ses bras malgré toutes ces années de lutte contre cet homme et ses sentiments. Si seulement elle avait pu contrôler un tant soit peu ce qu'elle ressentait, peut-être se serait-elle empêchée d'éprouver de tendres sentiments pour lui, ces même sentiments qui la poussaient à être faible, dépendante de lui, en un mot: amoureuse. C'était indéniable, elle était tombée dans ses filets et ne pourrait jamais s'en défaire. Elle en souffrait.

Cela faisait maintenant bien trente minutes qu'elle cherchait comment s'introduire à Stark, elle cherchait quoi dire, comment tourner ses excuses, et par-dessus tout, comment lui annoncer ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Elle s'était pourtant préparée à cet instant, elle avait même prévenu Tony qu'elle passerait à la villa pour qu'ils prennent le temps de parler, mais elle ne trouvait plus le courage de franchir le seuil de cette fichue porte et le regarder dans les yeux pour lui avouer que pour une fois, elle était en tort. Elle était la seule responsable de tout ce mal qu'elle leur avait causé et elle s'en voulait mais elle n'était même pas sûre qu'il veuille bien l'écouter. Elle savait qu'il souffrait autant qu'elle de cette rupture, elle l'avait vu dans son regard à chaque fois qu'ils discutaient des projets de Stark Industries, à chaque fois qu'il lui souhaitait bon courage pour sa journée au sein de l'entreprise et à chaque fois qu'il s'empêchait de lui souffler trois mots spéciaux qu'il avait mis tant de temps à lui avouer et qu'il n'avait dorénavant plus le droit de prononcer malgré la puissance et la présence douloureuse de ses sentiments. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en sentant des larmes lui piquer les yeux. C'était simplement au-dessus de ses forces, elle ne pouvait pas lui faire face, et elle savait aussi d'avance qu'il réagirait mal à ce qu'elle avait à lui annoncer. Pinçant les lèvres pour tenter de refouler ces traîtresses de perles salées, elle s'arrêta et porta une main à ses lèvres en fermant les yeux mais malgré tous ses efforts, des larmes franchirent les barrières qu'elle s'était pourtant imposées et glissèrent le long de ses joues rafraîchies par cette nuit légère et sifflotante. Une douce brise s'engouffra dans ses cheveux et frissonnante sous sa légère robe d'été, elle se renfrogna en baissant la tête puis écrasa d'une main haineuse les marques de sa faiblesse si grande et à découvert. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle craque maintenant ? Tony devait l'attendre et elle ne pouvait pas se présenter ainsi à sa porte. Il était hors de question qu'il la voit comme ceci, dans un état si pitoyable, les yeux rougis par les larmes d'une faiblesse dont elle ne voulait même pas entendre parler.

-Pepper ? S'écria une voix dans son dos en la faisant vivement sursauter.

Elle hoqueta et essuya d'un revers de main les dernières larmes qui venaient de lui échapper avant de se retourner en jurant intérieurement. Non, pourquoi maintenant ? Ce n'était pas le moment... Malgré la honte qu'elle ressentait d'être dans l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait, elle tenta un sourire à l'homme qui marchait jusqu'à elle. "Heureusement qu'il fait nuit." Se dit-elle. " Avec un peu de chance, il ne remarquera rien du tout..."

Il la regarda malgré l'obscurité qui les entourait et il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'un nouveau sanglot la menace maintenant, alors qu'elle retrouvait cet homme pour lequel son cœur s'emballait sur une musique rock et faisait monter en elle un profond sentiment de tristesse, mêlé à un amour incommensurable.

Il sembla remarquer les larmes de la jeune femme car sans un mot, Tony Stark la prit contre lui et la serra avec douceur, tentant tant bien que mal de contrôler son bonheur de la revoir et la retrouver dans un espace si... Comment disait-on déjà, romantique ? Il semblait que Banner avait déjà évoqué ce terme avec lui. Oui, une plage, c'était romantique d'après lui. Il effaça de son esprit cette pensée incongrue et revint à lui avant qu'une réplique déplacée ne lui échappe, au risque de braquer la jeune femme, et se contenta de caresser avec douceur son dos dans un geste qu'il voulait réconfortant. Il sentit sa chemise blanche se mouiller petit à petit et Pepper de maudit encore une fois de paraître aussi faible devant son patron. Pourquoi fondait-elle, elle qui avait l'habitude d'être si forte ? Pourquoi tout cela la touchait autant ? Elle avait toujours été habile pour régler sa vie sentimentale, mais ses sentiments envers ce maudit homme semblaient être encore plus grands, que tout ce qu'elle avait déjà connu dans sa vie, et surtout encore plus incontrôlables. Cela la déchirait, de savoir qu'il la rejetterait à l'instant même où il saurait la vérité, à l'instant même où elle lui apprendrait. Elle ne pourrait pas y réchapper, et il méritait la vérité. En s'accrochant désespérément à sa chemise, elle lâcha ses chaussures qui s'écrasèrent entre eux et laissa les larmes couler sans contrôle en enfouissant son visage dans son cou comme elle avait pour habitude de le faire lorsqu'ils étaient encore en couple. Sauf qu'ils ne l'étaient plus et ils ne le seraient sûrement plus jamais malgré les espoirs de la jeune femme. Non, elle ne pouvait même pas penser espérer quoique ce soit, elle ne pouvait pas se souffrir d'une telle lueur; il la jetterait dehors, comme toutes les autres femmes qu'elle avait vu défiler, au moment où il comprendra, elle en était persuadée... Cette pensée lui brisa littéralement le cœur.

-Pepper, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Murmura Tony à son oreille, d'une voix bouleversée. Les dernières fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, c'étaient pour des raisons strictement professionnelles, et durant ces brefs instants, il n'avait jamais pu lire une quelconque émotion sur le visage de sa CEO. Elle s'était réfugiée derrière un grand mur froid et lisse d'indifférence depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés, et n'avait jamais plus évoqué leur relation... alors qu'elle était la raison de ces larmes ? Pourquoi tant d'émotion d'un coup ? Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ? Il savait qu'il ne voudrait pas en entendre parler si elle avait trouvé un autre homme qui la rendait plus heureuse, mais il pouvait bien faire un effort si celui-ci était la cause de tout le mal qu'il lisait dans ses yeux habituellement si calmes. Il attendit patiemment que la tempête d'émotion qu'il percevait en elle se calme, et se contenta pendant de longues minutes de la réconforter comme il pouvait. Aucun mot n'avait besoin d'être prononcé, seulement les gestes suffisaient à cet instant. Il continua de la serrer contre lui avec tendresse et finalement, elle cessa de trembler, et les larmes ne descendirent plus sur son visage.

Avec la plus grande délicatesse du monde, il recula son visage pour percevoir celui de sa Pepper, et fut rassuré de voir qu'elle avait fermé les yeux et qu'elle semblait s'apaiser. Avec hésitation, il passa une main sur sa joue et essuya avec douceur la perle solitaire qui descendait encore au coin de ses lèvres. A ce simple contact, il la sentit frissonner, et elle ouvrit des yeux plus calmes sur lui.

Il tenta un sourire, et retira sa main de peur qu'elle ne se fâche. Le fait était que, il ne savait pas à quelle réaction il devait s'attendre de la part de la jeune femme. Depuis qu'ils étaient séparés, il avait peur de la voir s'enfuir, de la voir partir à tout jamais, sûrement avec un autre homme, sans qu'il n'ait plus jamais l'espoir de la retrouver. Il ne la méritait pas, ça il le savait, mais il l'aimait plus que ce qu'il voulait bien se l'avouer et il ne voulait pas la perdre, c'était sûrement pour cela qu'il avait perdu toute assurance. Oui, le grand Tony Stark n'était plus sûr de ce qu'il faisait avec une femme. Pour le sexe, il était doué, très doué d'ailleurs, mais pour parler sérieusement, c'était une autre histoire. Il savait que lorsqu'elle avait appelé pour lui annoncer qu'elle passerait dans la soirée pour qu'ils parlent, une longue discussion sérieuse s'annonçait et qu'il ne pourrait pas en réchapper. Pas cette fois ci. De toute façon, s'il voulait que la situation évolue, il devrait, parler avec elle. Mais c'était cela dont il avait peur. Il craignait d'entendre des mots qui détruiraient tous ses espoirs qu'ils puissent un jour, être de nouveau en couple. Il avait peur d'entendre sortir ce discours de la bouche de la jeune femme qu'il enlaçait chaudement dans ses bras et qu'il aimait. Non, cela lui ferait trop mal, il ne voulait pas entendre ça...

Elle se recula dans un geste un peu trop brusque à son goût et elle le regarda, les yeux encore humides et emplis d'un désespoir palpable.

-Tony je...je suis désolée. Déclara-t-elle finalement.

Il fronça les sourcils, intrigué sans comprendre pourquoi elle s'excusait.

-De quoi ?

\- De tout, de nous avoir imposé cette rupture. Enfin, j'en avais besoin, mais j'ai bien vu les conséquences désastreuses que cela a engendrées même si tu ne te l'avoueras sûrement pas... Je suis désolée, parce que j'avais... Elle se racla la gorge, sentant que ces mots écorcheraient bien plus que ses cordes vocales à cet instant. J'avais tort, oui. Pour une fois, j'avais tort, je n'aurai pas dû partir comme ça, et je... Je te hais.

Tony comprit instantanément qu'elle parlait du conflit qui l'avait opposé à Captain America, et qui n'avait pas manqué de faire la une des journaux, mais ce détail semblait futile par rapport aux trois dernier mots qui étaient sortis de la bouche de sa CEO. Il prit un air étonné et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Vous me haïssez ? Reprit-il en s'approchant d'un pas, comblant l'espace qu'elle avait établi entre eux. Elle ne recula pas, et continua de le regarder. Voilà, on revenait au vous, et aux formules de politesse, cela ne l'étonna pas.

-Oui, énormément.

-Je peux savoir qu'elle est la cause de toute cette haine ? Réclama-t-il sans quitter sa surprise, bien qu'il ait une petite idée de ce qui avait fait naître chez elle un tel sentiment.

-Non. Répondit-elle simplement en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. J'ai un tas de reproches à vous faire avant.

-Pardon ? Ma CEO va me botter le cul maintenant ?

Ses bras tombèrent instantanément le long de son corps et il vit une fureur implacable prendre place sur son visage. Peut-être était-ce la remarque de trop ? Non, il n'avait rien dit de déplacé pour une fois.

-Vous êtes un grand malade Tony Stark ! Diviser les Avengers, c'est insensé ! New York ne vous a pas servi de leçon ?! Hurla-t-elle soudainement. Il intégra petit à petit chacune des reproches qui sortirent de sa bouche sans réagir une seule fois. Comme toujours il se sentait bête et elle était encore là à l'engueuler de plus belle, comme un gosse devant ses fautes qu'il doit encaisser. Il acceptait de ne rien dire, parce qu'il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Il regrettait son comportement face à Rodgers et avec les Avengers, c'était égoïste et il savait. Il allait mal, et malgré tout, le fait de se retrouver face à cette femme exceptionnelle, bien qu'elle l'accablait à cet instant de ses reproches les plus cinglantes lui faisait du bien. Oh non, Pepper était sans pitié avec lui, il l'avait compris, et c'est bien pour cela qu'il l'aimait aussi passionnément. Elle était différente de toutes les femmes qu'il avait connues et avec elle, il savait que rien ne serait facile. Ou du moins, il savait qu'il n'aurait plus jamais ce qu'il voulait aussi facilement qu'avant. Alors il décidait d'écouter pour une fois, sans broncher comme à son habitude. Elle était clairement remontée contre lui après les derniers événements et c'était une autre tempête qu'il devait laisser passer.

\- Vous auriez pu mourir dans cette lutte inutile ! C'était quoi le but de tout ceci ? Vous êtes fou ! Finit-elle.

Plus rien d'autre ne sortit de sa bouche, et comme un enfant prit en faute, il détourna enfin le regard pour regarder l'océan qui s'étendait à perte de vue sur sa droite. Il renifla doucement et répondit enfin en plongeant ses prunelles chocolats dans l'océan en colère de ses yeux.

\- Uniquement de toi.

Les traits de Pepper se radoucirent malgré elle, malgré toute la haine qu'elle ressentait envers cet homme. Ce n'était pas croyable ça, elle était énervée, le haïssait de toute son âme et pourtant elle l'aimait. C'était purement paradoxal et elle ne comprenait pas bien ce dont elle avait envie maintenant mais elle l'aimait, elle en était sûre. Elle l'avait compris il y avait longtemps de cela, lorsqu'elle n'était que l'assistante du grand Tony Stark, mais avait réalisé que très récemment l'étendue de ses sentiments. Elle n'avait aucun contrôle sur ceux-ci, elle aurait d'ailleurs tout fait pour éviter de tomber éperdument amoureuse de cet homme, et cela l'énervait énormément. Voilà pourquoi elle le détestait tant en plus de ses actes impulsifs, infantiles et de son caractère imprévisible et arrogant, elle le détestait pour tout ce qu'il suscitait chez elle. Un sentiment beaucoup trop fort pour qu'elle puisse y mettre des mots existants. Dieu qu'elle le détestait, et pourtant elle était impuissante, incapable de lutter.

\- Je te hais. Répéta-t-elle sur un ton sec en sentant de nouvelles larmes lui enserrer la gorge.

-Ça j'avais compris. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi... Tu ne veux toujours pas t'expliquer ?

-Non.

-Bon... Premièrement, tu as raison, je suis un crétin, qui cherchait à agir de la façon la plus responsable possible, je...

-C'est nouveau ça. L'interrompit-elle, un sourcil relevé d'incrédulité.

-Tu déteins sur moi, c'est très mauvais je crois...Feignit-il en grimaçant, et elle secoua la tête en réprimant un sourire puis redevint attentive à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

\- Deuxièmement, je suis heureux que tu t'excuses parce que tu me manques. Je suis perdu sans toi, à mes côtés, à me crier dessus, dans mon lit... Elle plissa les yeux à ce commentaire et il se reprit instantanément.

\- ...Mais c'est moi qui devrait m'excuser. Je n'ai pas toujours été très...

-Compréhensif ? Présent ? Charmant ?

-Ce n'est pas le qualificatif que je cherchais mais...

-Attends j'en ai d'autre ! Déclara-t-elle en s'apprêtant à en sortir un tas d'autre, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

-Merci ça ira, laisses moi parler, c'est mon tour, c'est le principe de la communication non ?

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise; c'était culotté ça par contre.

-Tu vas me faire un cours sur la communication maintenant ?

-Non, je suis... Mal placé pour te faire la leçon mais...

-Je me disais aussi...

-Ce que j'essaye de dire, c'est que...

-C'est pour ça que je t'écoute.

-Arrêtes de m'interrompre... S'écria-t-il d'un air suppliant.

-Pourquoi ? Tu ne te gênes jamais toi.

-Je...

-On reparle de la fois où...

-T'ai-me.

Elle se figea instantanément. Avait-elle bien entendue ? Rêvait-elle ? La seule fois où il avait prononcé ces trois mots, il les avait lâchés dans son garage, noyé dans une phrase qui cherchait à le faire pardonner d'être dans une phase si difficile après les événements de New York. Cette fois ci, les choses étaient différentes. Aucun autre mot ne tentait de camoufler ce qu'il ressentait, il venait de lui avouer ses sentiments sans fioriture, sans autre terme inutile. Il la regarda en retenant sa respiration, cherchant à anticiper sa réaction mais la jeune femme ne montrait rien, rien à part la surprise. Il ne savait pas si cela était un bon ou un mauvais signe...

-Pardon ?

-J'espère que tu n'as trouvé personne d'autre pour partager ta vie parce que je ne voudrais pas que cela paraisse incongru. Je ne veux pas... Draguer celle d'une autre... Enfin, j'en serai capable s'il s'agissait de toi, sinon je...

-Depuis quand cela t'inquiètes de t'insinuer dans ma vie privée ?

-Mais...

-Tu peux répéter ? Le coupa-t-elle durement.

\- De quoi ?

\- Tu quoi ?

-Ne voudrais pas que cela parai...

-Imbécile, pas ça ! S'écria-t-elle agacée.

Il sourit en la regardant et avec prudence il murmura dans un souffle.

\- Je...t'ai-me.

Son cœur se serra instantanément dans sa poitrine et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Il y eut un silence seulement troublé par le vent qui agitait doucement ses cheveux et s'engouffrait dans ceux de la rousse en face de lui. Un temps qui lui parut long, aussi long que ses années collège... Encore une fois, il ne savait pas comment interpréter ce silence. Son cœur tambourinait violemment dans sa poitrine comme s'il voulait en sortir.

-Et moi...je te hais. On va faire quoi avec ça ? Répondit-elle enfin avec une moue contrite. Pourquoi lui rendait-il la tâche si difficile et douloureuse ? Elle avait pourtant quelque chose d'important à lui annoncer... Elle ne voulait pas entendre de telle chose, même si cela l'enchantait au plus haut point, elle voulait d'abord lui parler. N'était-ce pas ce qu'elle essayait de faire depuis quelques minutes ? Elle n'y arrivait pas, elle avait peur, peur de sa réaction, de ce qu'il pourrait répondre. C'est pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à de telles vagues de bonheur pour le moment. Elle était persuadée qu'il regretterait ses paroles une fois qu'il... Saurait.

-Je suppose, commença-t-il avec prudence. Qu'on peut repartir de zéro. Pas d'Ultron...

Elle frissonna à ce nom qui l'avait tant mise en rogne contre son patron et elle grinça des dents. Tony reprit sans s'en départir.

-Ni d'Avengers. On part quelque part, loin de tout, pour se retrouver. Je te séduirai de nouveau, et tu tomberas dans mes bras, comme la première fois. On aura le temps de parler, de nous, de tout.

Elle secoua la tête et il comprit que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Que voulait-elle alors ? Il attendit qu'elle réagisse en déglutissant. Il la vit s'humecter les lèvres et baisser la tête sur ses mains. Il devinait facilement qu'elle réfléchissait, à une vitesse peut être vertigineuse, elle choisissait ses mots avec précaution. Il le sentait, tout devenait plus sérieux à partir de maintenant. Torturé par l'attente qu'elle lui imposait, il finit par interrompre les rouages bruyants de son cerveau en s'écriant soudainement d'une voix suppliante.

-Je t'en conjure Pep, arrêtes de réfléchir et dis-moi ce que tu as en tête. S'il s'agit de me repousser une nouvelle fois pour t'enfuir dans les bras d'un...

-Ne dis pas de bêtise Ton...

-... Homme qui te mériterait. Quoi ? Des bêtises ? Tu viens de dire que tu me haïssais, ça se tient non ? Je ne comprends plus...

-...y, c'est que...

-Enfait, je ne serai pas jaloux. Enfin juste...

\- Tony...

-Un peu mais...

Pepper soupira d'exaspération. Comment pouvait-elle avoir une discussion sérieuse avec cet homme ? Elle savait qu'il paniquait déjà, sinon pourquoi tant de mots et de pirouettes ? Elle l'avait cherché aussi, elle avait laissé planer trop de suspens. Non, ça suffisait ainsi.

-... Je pense survivre. Je risque juste de faire une...

-Écoutes moi !

-Dépression, ou deux. Je...

-Je suis enceinte !

-...ne m'en remettrais sûrement jamais, parce que...

Il se tut instantanément au moment où ces mots avaient été lâchés comme une bombe d'une voix qui voulait se faire entendre et il la regarda droit dans les yeux alors que la suite de sa phrase mourut sans avoir le temps de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

\- Quoi ? Fut la seule question qu'il posa. Il avait mal entendu ? Peut-être avait-elle écorché un mot ? Avait-elle dit qu'elle était devenue une sainte ? Qu'elle avait besoin de son empreinte ? Ou un quelque chose dans le genre ?

Le cœur battant la chamade, Pepper déglutit sous le regard surpris de son patron et répéta calmement ces trois mêmes mots qu'elle avait prononcé un instant plus tôt. Laissant un temps au milliardaire pour intégrer cette nouvelle information, elle ramassa ses escarpins toujours ancrés dans le sol tendre de la plage et fit quelque pas en lui tournant le dos puis s'assit un peu plus loin dans le sable. Elle le regarda, sans pouvoir calmer l'emballement de son palpitant et l'ébranlement de son être. Elle s'attendait à toutes les réactions de la part de cet homme. Il était tellement imprévisible, même pour elle qui partageait techniquement sa vie depuis plus de dix ans, qu'elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Elle penchait plus pour les pires scénarios qu'elle avait pu s'imaginer mais réalité la dépassa complètement.

Sortant lentement de sa léthargie depuis que l'information avait traversé son cerveau, et s'était répercutée à toutes les parois de son crâne, Tony Stark se retourna enfin vers la jeune femme qui le regardait avec appréhension, assise dans le sable avec lequel jouaient nerveusement ses doigts. Enceinte avait-elle dit ? Avait-il bien entendu ?

Il marcha jusqu'à elle et s'assit à ses côtés, sans trouver les justes mots pour décrire l'émotion que cette nouvelle avait fait naître au creux de ses reins.

-He bien, si sa mère déteste tant son père, il risque de naitre dans une drôle de famille...

Ils frissonnèrent tous les deux à ces deux nouveaux noms qu'il avait osé utiliser et qui était si peu familier pour chacun d'eux. Ils se regardèrent et Tony vit malgré l'obscurité les yeux de la jeune femme se remplirent de larmes. Elle pinça les lèvres d'une rage qui l'enflamma instantanément et elle tenta de rester impassible mais en vain.

-Mais quel crétin... Soupira-t-elle d'une voix tremblante et bouleversée.

-Tu l'as déjà dit ça, tu radotes un peu ! Déclara-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulait ironique mais pas l'ombre d'un humour à la Stark ne survola sa remarque. Non, encore une fois il se cachait. Derrière une pirouette. Au moins il ne la rejetait pas, elle ne lisait aucune colère ni l'excès du moindre dégoût qu'elle avait pu imaginer et qui avait longtemps torturé son esprit.

-Tu as sans arrêt besoin qu'on te rappelle les choses Tony, tu n'es pas capable de t'occuper de toi même.

Sa voix continuait de trembler, mais elle n'en avait cure. Au point où elle en était, une voix tressaillante ou une larme de plus, ne ferait pas la différence et n'effacerait encore moins sa faiblesse.

-Alors quoi ? Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que tu as rompu avec moi après tout ce temps que tu connais forcément toutes les facettes de ma personnalité. Il soupira en pinçant les lèvres.

-Dommage que tu ne sois pas restée suffisamment longtemps pour me voir endosser le rôle de Papa. Il soupira de nouveau, et le geste qu'il entama ensuite la surpris un peu plus. Tout en posant une main chaude et tendre sur son ventre encore plat, ce qui lui valut d'ailleurs un frisson, Tony Stark inclina la tête pour faire face à son nombril.

-Bon, j'avoue avoir très peu d'expérience avec les enfants, mais toi, au moins, tu auras la chance de la découvrir, cette facette, si tu veux bien de moi.

Il sourit doucement et se risqua à lever les yeux sur la jeune femme qui l'observait avec un mélange de surprise et de tendresse. Les yeux toujours autant embués, Pepper finit par lâcher un soupir de soulagement et passa une main dans les cheveux de son milliardaire. Réalisait-il au moins ce qu'il faisait ? C'était tellement touchant et ridicule à la fois qu'elle craqua et laissa quelques larmes dévaler la pente de ses joues. Tony Stark se redressa doucement et les écrasa délicatement contre la peau rouge d'émotions de sa CEO.

-Ne pleures pas Pep, tu auras le loisir d'écouter les récits de notre enfant quant à mes...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son corps fut projeté dans le sable et son dos s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol. Il poussa un cri de surprise et des lèvres humides vinrent immédiatement étouffer son étonnement tandis qu'un frêle corps s'allongea sur lui, le maintenant au sol. Prise d'une rage incontrôlable, Pepper tut un juron contre ses lèvres et les embrassa avec une avidité et une passion qu'elle ne pouvait pas dominer. Elle avait donné beaucoup de qualificatifs à son patron, mais elle devait tout de même en ajouter un autre à sa longue liste : attendrissant. Encore une fois il arrivait à la surprendre de la meilleure des façons. Encore une fois, elle avait mal anticipé sa réaction et était en tort. Cela commençait à devenir une habitude, il ne fallait pas que cela devienne trop fréquent cependant. Le génie non surpris d'une telle fougue alors qu'elle forçait sauvagement la barrière de ses lèvres, posa une main timide au creux de ses reins, l'autre se perdant dans sa chevelure et il se laissa longuement embrasser, laissant la jeune femme prendre le contrôle, la laissant dominer et l'aimer comme elle savait si bien le faire. Le baiser était humide de larmes, mais tendre et enivrant pour chacun d'eux. Ils se retrouvaient enfin, et cette étreinte était grisante pour les deux corps qui s'y dévouaient passionnément. Tous deux reprenait plaisir à s'étourdir de la présence et de l'odeur de l'autre, irrésistiblement et violemment. Ils en perdirent la notion du monde qui les entourait et du temps, leur bulle d'amour qu'ils n'avaient pas retrouvé depuis trop longtemps se reformait autour d'eux et aucun d'eux ne s'opposa à s'y enfermer si sauvagement. Pepper ne mit fin au baiser que lorsque ses poumons commencèrent à s'enflammer et à réclamer leur oxygène vital. Elle ne s'éloigna pas pour autant de lui, et posa son front contre la courbure de son nez et leur souffles erratiques se mêlèrent négligemment. Les yeux fermés, elle tenta de reprendre pied avec la réalité en savourant les dernières bribes de plaisir qui parcouraient agréablement son corps.

-Tu me hais si sauvagement, hein ? Souffla doucement le milliardaire dans un sourire arrogant.

-Irrévocablement. Murmura-t-elle. Un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres et elle ouvrit finalement les yeux pour l'observer.

-J'attends toujours de savoir pourquoi. Riposta-t-il en la regardant, cette fois ci, sérieusement.

-Parce que qu'à cause de toi... je...t'aime. Malgré moi. Tu m'énerves tellement Tony, tu n'imagines pas ce que c'est toi. Répondit-elle dans un souffle.

Un immense sourire illumina enfin le visage du mécanicien à cette réponse et il caressa son dos avec douceur alors que son cœur ratait violemment un battement.

\- C'est bien confus tout ceci Mlle Potts. Il va falloir me montrer ce que vous entendez par là.

-Je crois que vous êtes assez grand pour comprendre ce que je veux dire.

-On est de retour Pep hein ? Demanda-t-il soudainement.

Elle cligna des yeux et le regarda en souriant doucement. Sa réponse était déjà tout faite et bien claire dans son esprit mais elle renonça à la lui partager maintenant.

-Que dirais-tu d'en décider lors du séjour dont tu m'as parlé ?

-Donc tu es partante ? C'est parfait, alors, je n'attends que toi.

Son sourire s'élargit de nouveau et elle enfouit son visage dans son cou, incapable de résister à la tentation de se blottir dans ces bras si rassurants. Elle avait peur, de cette nouvelle expérience et savait que l'homme sur laquelle elle était allongée aussi. Le tout maintenant était de laisser les choses se faire entre eux. Ils devaient se retrouver, c'était impératif s'ils voulaient repartir sur de nouvelles bases solides. Elle l'aimait de tout son cœur malgré toute la lutte qu'elle avait entreprit contre ses propres sentiments ces dernières années et même pendant cette rupture. Mais elle réalisait tous les jours un peu plus qu'elle l'aimait, c'était irrémédiable, elle ne pouvait rien y faire, elle était prisonnière de cet homme playboy qui s'était enfin volontairement soumis à la fidélité, et de ses sentiments dont l'étendue complètement démesurée l'effrayait. Elle apprendrait à les accepter, mais pour le moment, elle voulait simplement être pardonnée pour tout ce mal qu'elle leur avait causé et oublier toutes les folies dans lesquelles il s'était dernièrement lancé comme Ultron ou encore cette division des Avengers qui lui paraissait insensé. Les yeux clos, elle se surprit à imaginer ce que serait leur vie avec un enfant qui se dresserait entre eux. Déjà que leur vie de couple n'était pas simple, elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce que cela donnerait avec un mini Stark...

-Pep ?

-Hum?

-Je t'aime aussi.

Elle sourit contre sa peau, heureuse, et rassurée. Maintenant que les excuses et les révélations étaient prononcées, seul le temps pourrait les aider dans les épreuves qui s'annonçaient et elle comptait bien les traverser avec cet homme.

* * *

 _Voilà, j'espère que cela vous aura plus, n'hésitez pas à me partager vos remarque dans le carré blanc juste en dessous ! Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _Jaya'_


End file.
